A Heichou Carol
by gosuckanegg-hanji
Summary: (This is my first fic, so please be nice) This is the product of reading attack on titan and watching a Christmas carol, so don't judge me. Levi hates Christmas, he thinks that is a waste of time. However, with the help of some friends, that's about to change. ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve, and the stars were shining bright, like tiny flames dotted across the early evening sky. Captain Levi Ackerman was sat in his armchair sipping a mug of green tea and gazing at the stars above.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in!" Levi said loudly. In came Armin Arlert with a huge smile on his face.

"Good evening Captain!" he said in an extremely cheery voice.

"Unfortunately we have had to change the time of the Christmas light switch on because of an unfortunate incident involving a box of several hundred glass baubles and a sudden gust of wind. The new time is ten minutes past eight."

"Okay. Anything else?" Levi replied. He was trying hard to disguise just how much he didn't care. Levi absolutely despised Christmas – it was his least favourite time of year. He thought that just because some baby was born he was apparently supposed to forget about every problem in the world.

"Squad Leader Hanji told me to tell you to at least try to enjoy it this year." The small blonde boy said. Levi almost smirked. Enjoy? Right now there are probably two hundred titans dancing about just outside the walls. Two hundred titans that need to die.

"You know I really don't like the sound of having hot cocoa in a pwiddy little mug with Mr. Suicidal Brat. Go away."

Armin didn't dare argue, so he left without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

A matter of seconds after Armin left Levi's room, there was a loud knock. "Enter." Levi growled. In came a tall young man with brown hair and a beard. Mike Zakarius. Furthermore, he was wearing a ridiculous red santa hat and a cheesy grin. "What do you want?" Levi asked.

"Good evening, Captain. At this festive time of the year, we have decided to make some slight provision for the poor and destitute. Most of us are raising money to supply the poor with food, drink and means of warmth this Christmas. Are you willing to donate some coin?" Mike droned on.

"No!" Levi answered. He was getting tired of Christmas already.

"You wish to donate food or water instead?" Mike asked.

"I wish to be left alone!" Levi said loudly. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but Levi glared at him and gestured towards the door. He strode away.

Levi breathed heavily. He needed something to distract himself from the annoying and probably drunken singing coming from outside. He tried to play his piano, but he wasn't very good at it, so he sketched some flowers that he had on his desk. When he was finished, he checked the clock he had on his wall, it was half past seven. He thought it was about time to have some food. He walked over to the Cafeteria and picked up some noodles, and then he picked a seat as far away from a group of drunken revellers as possible to eat.

"I might have an early night." Levi thought.

He did his usual routine of brushing his teeth and having a shower, and began to make his way back to his room. He noticed something about his door knocker. Well, it wasn't a knocker at all. It was Oluo's face. His keys clattered onto the oak floorboards.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi quickly retrieved his keys from the floor. When he looked up, he was startled to see that Oluo's face had vanished into thin air. He reassured himself over and over that he was just tired and he was seeing things. Even so, he slammed his door so hard that the sound resonated through the floorboards and sent shivers into the thin walls.

Levi opened his wooden wardrobe, and selected some blue cotton pyjamas. He quickly pulled them on, trying to avoid thinking too much about Oluo's grotesque and distorted face. He perched on his armchair, staring at the smouldering coals in his fireplace. He tilted his head back and yawned deeply. He spotted a goldish glint out of the corner of his eye, it was an old bell. He had no idea how it came to be his, so for now it just stood forgotten atop his bookshelf. The strange thing was, the bell had slowly begun to ring. It started slow, but now it was ringing rather frantically. Levi stood up to go and stop it, but he was stopped in his tracks by a low scraping noise. It was getting closer and closer.

He didn't know what to do. Barricade the door? No, it was too close, he wouldn't have enough time. He just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, hoping that whatever was making that noise wouldn't eat his face.

The thing floated effortlessly through the thick door. Levi studied it closely, it seemed to be the ghost of a member of the Scouting Legion, even though their uniform was tattered and filthy. Its face was hazy and hard to see, apart from a pair of twisting black whirlpools for eyes. It was wrapped in heavy iron chains, most of which were dragging across the floor.

"What do you want from me?" Levi stammered.

"Much." The spectre said. It had a deep voice, but it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" Levi demanded.

"Ask me who I was." The spectre purred.

"Who were you then?" Levi spat.

"Well, in life I was Oluo Bozado."

Levi gasped. The ghost seemed familiar with Levi's room, just like Oluo was. He strode across the room and sat on a footstool next to the fireplace.

"You don't believe in me, do you?" Oluo said.

"No I damn well don't." Levi replied firmly.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" Oluo asked.

"Because a little thing affects them. I don't care about you, whatever you are." Levi said.

The spectre raised a fearful cry, almost like a howl.

"Why are you troubling me, spirit?" Levi demanded.

"Because I have nowhere to go, to linger. Additionally, I must warn you that you will be visited by three spirits, Expect the first tonight when the clock strikes ten. The next will be at twelve, and the last will be at one."

With that, Oluo vanished in a puff of green steam.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was awoken by a melancholy clock chiming. He counted ten chimes in total. A fraction of a second later, there was a blindingly white flash as his curtains flew open, unleashing a freezing gust of wind that whipped through the room. A translucent figure appeared. It was quite short, maybe about five feet. He couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man. It was slowly shuffling closer to a trembling Levi Ackerman. Now that it was standing at the foot of his bed, he could see that it was a young woman with light ginger hair chopped just above their shoulders. Then it clicked: Petra.

As much as Levi wanted to leap up and give her a hug, he was paralyzed with fear. Also, what is this thing isn't Petra? For all Levi knew, it could be a flesh – eating demon disguised as his old friend.

"A-are you the spirit Oluo said would visit m-me?" Levi stammered.

"Yes I am." The shimmering ghost said. It even sounded like Petra, but Levi refused to fall for it.

"Who or what are you?" Levi asked, regaining his composure.

"Well, you could call me the Ghost of Christmas Past. Or just Petra." The spirit said with a smirk.

Levi could see her better now – her Survey Corps uniform was torn and soaked with blood, her hair was a mess and she had a few cuts on her face, but apart from that she looked quite normal. She even had a smile on her face, clearly glad to meet Levi again.

"Please come with me. I must show you something." Petra said with a weak smile, offering her slightly bloody hand. Levi took it firmly with something close to a smile painted on his face.

Petra lead him across the room, tightening her grip. She quickened her pace and the pair passed straight through the solid wall.

On the other side was something familiar to Levi; it was his old house from back when he was a kid. It seemed to be Christmas day. He recognized the scene from a photograph he had in his room: there was his mother wearing a Santa hat, probably in the middle of cooking, proudly brandishing her knife she was using to chop up some carrots.

They turned round to see a ten year old Levi answering the door to a young Hanji Zoe who was holding several presents. For a while Petra and Levi just stood there in silence, watching the two children laugh and play. Levi was standing there with tears in in eyes, remembering how much fun he and Hanji used to have together, but then when Levi became Captain and Hanji became obsessed with Titans, they just went their separate ways.

"Do you see the error of your ways now? How does this make you feel?" Petra asked solemnly.

"Terrible. Can we leave now Petra?" Levi sighed.

"Of course Captain." Petra replied, taking his hand and striding clean through the wall, back into Levi's bedroom.

"Goodbye Petra." Levi said sadly.

"Farewell Levi." Petra said. She dissolved into thin air.

Levi climbed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt about all of his happy Christmases with family and friends. He wished to travel back and relive all those days.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi suddenly awoke from his slumber. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The plain, cream walls of his apartment were dotted with green holly, emerald ivy and glistening mistletoe. A huge blaze roared in his fireplace. Spread across the floor were turkeys, geese, huge joints of meat, pork chops, long wreaths of sausages, mince pies, cookies, countless types of pudding, heaps of oysters, roasted chestnuts, cherry – cheeked apples and great bowls of other fruits.

Lounging on his couch was a huge, jovial looking creature, maybe about eight feet tall with a huge, wide grin on its face and a long grey – white beard. Levi thought it was a titan, just a very small 2.5 meter tall abnormal.

"Come, boy, come! I have something to show you! Please touch my robe!" The 'titan' said in a booming voice. It was wearing a magnificent golden robe.

Levi did what he was told, he tiptoed his way through the immense heaps of food laid out on the floor and he grabbed the creature's robe.

Suddenly, the room around him faded away and the pair were soon surrounded by the snow – caked city streets on what looked like Christmas morning. The creature lead him through the door of a sad – looking cramped bungalow.

Inside there was a sad – looking Mikasa washing the dishes.

"It's time…" Mikasa said to Eren.

"Hurrah. I wish we didn't have so much work so we could actually enjoy Christmas." Eren said miserably. Suddenly Levi felt that new emotion again. Guilt.

Mikasa dried off her hands with a paper towel. The pair began to attempt to cook a sad – looking dinner. They were clearly in a rush, because Levi had planned a meeting to discuss tactics in the afternoon.

"Are you on a quest to make me feel terrible about myself?" Levi asked.

The 'titan' smiled and said nothing. For some reason, the time seemed to flash by in seconds. Levi watched as they sat down to a depressing meal.

"Even that Yaeger brat deserves more than this." Levi thought.

What seemed like seconds later, they had to leave for Levi's dumb, unnecessary meeting.

The spirit lead Levi out into the streets, just as the clock began to chime. Levi counted twelve chimes. Levi looked about him for the creature, but he saw nothing. It was gone.


	6. OMG a really long chapter :D

When Levi was finished frantically looking around, he spotted a ghostly, hooded figure seemingly gliding towards him. As it approached, Levi began to feel weak in the knees, so he knelt on the cold cobblestones. The air around the spirit smelt foul and gloomy. It was shrouded in a deep black cloak. Its face and entire body, save for one hand, was concealed in the garment. The single exposed hand was bony but sinewy, with off – white skin which was peeling in some places to expose ruby red flesh.

When it was quite close, Levi felt that it was tall and stately, but he realized it was probably just because he was a rather short man. It effortlessly floated beside him. Its mysterious presence filled Levi with solemn dread. The spirit said nothing nor did it move. It just… stood there.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Levi croaked.

The spirit didn't answer, but instead it just outstretched its bony arm onward.

"You are going to show me things that have not happened, but will happen in the future?" Levi asked. "Is that so, Spirit?"

The portion of the cloak where the head should have been moved back and forth gently, almost like a nod, so Levi took that for a yes. That was the only answer he received. Although Levi was used to ghostly company by this time, Levi feared the silent, black figure so much that his kneeling legs trembled beneath him. He discovered that he could hardly stand when he tried to get up to follow it.

The Spirit paused for a moment, as if observing his weak and feeble condition, and giving him a moment to recover. However, this disturbed Levi even more, because he knew that somewhere behind that dark, black hood there was a set of ghostly eyes intently fixed upon him, watching his every move, while he could only see a single decomposing hand among a heap of black. It made him feel open and exposed.

"Ghost of the Future!" the terrified Levi exclaimed. "Out of all of the specters I have encountered, I fear you the most. I am aware that your purpose is to help me and do me good, and as much as I hope to live a different life, I'm prepared to become your company, and I will do so with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me?"

The Spirit said nothing, but its hand was pointed straight before them.

"Lead on, Spirit, Lead on!" Levi said impatiently.

The phantom moved away just as it had approached him. Levi followed forlornly behind it, careful not to tread on its cloak. Somehow, Levi seemed to begin to glide along with the Spirit. The pair ground to a halt next to a small group of people. The ghost pointed at them, so Levi began to listen to what they were saying.

"No." said a great fat man with a moustache and a face the color of a raw ham. "I don't know all that much about it. I only know that he's dead."

"When did he die?" inquired a thin, slimy man with greasy ginger hair.

"Last night, I heard." Replied the fat man

"What on earth was wrong with him?" said a third man, who was tall and was wearing steel – rimmed glasses.

"God knows." Said the first gentleman, with a yawn.

"What have they done with all of his money?" asked the second man.

"I haven't heard," the fat man said. "Left it to the Survey Corps, perhaps. They haven't left it to us. That's all I know." He spat. The three laughed.

"Well, I think that is all there is to talk about. Goodbye!" The fat guy said.

The three dispersed and mixed with other groups. Levi knew one of the men, Adalwin Bergmann, from when he was younger. He used to work at the shop where Levi used to get groceries.

The phantom glided onwards into a street. One of its bony fingers pointed to two people meeting. Levi listened again, hoping that they might provide some sort of explanation. He knew these people somehow, but he wasn't sure of their names; he just recognized their faces.

"How are you?" said one.

"I'm good. How's you?" said the other.

"Well!" the first began. "That one from the Survey Corps has gone and kicked the bucket!"

"Has he? I must be going, I've got to get some shopping done before all the shops close. Bye!" said the second. Levi thought of who they could be talking about. Eren? No, he couldn't be dead. Mikasa? No, she's far too responsible. Armin? Could be. Little weed had it coming. Hanji? To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised she let one of her captured Titans loose 'in the name of science'.

He somehow found himself almost being pulled toward the church by an unseen force. When he was inside, he looked around for himself, but he couldn't find him anywhere. There were Mikasa, Eren and Armin, a very upset looking Hanji and a depressed Erwin. In fact, everyone seemed to be there besides himself. He began to panic. What if he was dead?

Levi and the spirit left the hectic scene. The ghost lead him to a part of the city Levi had rarely been in before where the ground seemed to be 99.9% mud and poop. They approached a sad – looking, stinking shop where they seemed to sell useless bits of metal probably picked out of sewage, filthy bits of cloth, all kinds of bottles and greasy offal. On the floor were heaps and heaps of rusty keys, bits of chain, hinges, filings and weights. Sat behind a crude desk (Which was actually just a pile of battered bricks.) was a grey – haired old fellow who was smoking a pipe. There was a group of three people gossiping in the corner. The spirit nodded in their direction, so Levi took that as a sign to listen.

"That's sad!" A middle aged woman exclaimed.

"Yes! He was so miserable though! They say nobody liked him, so it kinda makes sense that he died alone." An annoying – looking young man said.

"Joe! Open up that bundle and let's see what we got!" somebody said.

The young man, who Levi assumed to be Joe, knelt down onto the ground to open up a bundle he was holding. Inside, there was some curtains, an expensive Persian rug, some fancy dress shoes… Wait.. they were Levi's shoes? His rug? His curtains?

"You took all that? With him still sat there dead in his armchair?" The woman asked.

"Yes. They probably would've wasted it if I had left it there." Joe said smugly.

Joe retrieved a fat coinpurse out of his back pocket.

"I snatched this too." He said.

"Rich snob!" one of them said.

For some reason, they all laughed.

"Please, Spirit, get me out of here!" Levi begged. Their surroundings faded away and were replaced with that of Levi's room. But something wasn't right. There was a translucent figure slumped over in his armchair. It was clearly a dead Levi.

"Please!" said Levi desperately. "Let me go! I will not forget this lesson you have taught me!" Suddenly, the floor disappeared and Levi found himself falling until he landed with a thud on his bed.

He had about three minutes of rest before his alarm clock began to clatter. He checked the date. 12/25. It wasn't too late! He could still repent by enjoying Christmas this year!

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

I don't really think this chapter is that good tbh. I just started to casually type while I was bored with no real plan of what was going to happen.

Levi tore off his slightly sweaty shirt and replaced it with the ugly Christmas sweater that Hanji had wrestled him into last year. He pulled off his pyjama pants and put on the only pair of jeans he owned. Smiling broadly, he dashed through the winding corridors down to the lounge room, where he yelled "Merry Christmas!" at the top of his lungs. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked. He turned round slowly and saw Eren Yaeger. He glanced upward to see a glistening sprig of mistletoe.

Everyone in the room started to laugh hysterically.

"You're under the mistletoe together! You've gotta kiss!" Mike Zacharius yelled from across the room.

"Do it! Do it!" everybody started to chant. Eren and Levi sighed in unison. They both grimaced and leaned closer. He could hear Hanji screeching with laughter from across the room. For a fraction of a second, their lips touched. However, a fraction of a second was clearly long enough to cause everyone in the room to start squealing.

A red-faced Levi ran to sit down next to a hysterical Hanji.

"You're not the first you know. Krista was forced to kiss Reiner. You should've seen Ymir's face!" she laughed.

"You had to kiss anyone yet?" Levi asked.

"I may or may not have kissed Moblit." She replied, blushing. Levi laughed.

"You've changed your tune, eh?" Mike said, leaning over the back of the couch they were sitting on.

"Long story." Levi said, remembering Oluo and Petra.

"By the way, happy birthday Heichou!" Hanji said happily. Levi was astounded. Somebody remembered his birthday?

"Thanks." Levi said, not sure how to react. How did Hanji even know his birthday? Strange.

"There are a load of presents under the tree, ya know," Mike said. "And happy birthday."

The three made their way across the room to the large spruce that stood in the corner.

Sasha looked very pleased because she got a box of the fancy rice only the Commanders and Captains were allowed, Mikasa got yet another scarf and Hanji got many bottles of… alcohol. "This is gonna end badly." Levi thought to himself, remembering last time where she knocked on Erwin's door in the middle of the night wearing a raw chicken as a hat and asked him to kiss her. Levi was there. It was not a pretty sight.

Levi walked through the hordes of people to find his present. It was about the size of a shoebox, with a tasteful neon yellow post-it note stuck to it. Levi leaned closer to read it. It said: To Ravioli the Miserable, Merry Christmas and happy birthday. Love your 'dearest friend', Hanji in messy handwriting. (Well, Hanji's handwriting was usually messy, but this was a DRUNK level of messy.) He opened it to find the only drink he liked, an interesting bottle of hot sauce, a pair of stilettos that looked two sizes too small, and a tasteful set of watercolour paints. Levi snickered. The presents sucked, but he liked how much thought his possibly drunken or stoned friend had put into it. It made him feel strange, but it was a nice strange. It made him feel loved.

He could hear Hanji's infectious laugh coming from behind him.

"Hardy har." Levi said, holding up the stilettos.

Suddenly, everyone in the room started screeching. "What?" Levi said, leaping up to see what all the fuss was about. Krista and Ymir were under a different set of mistletoe together, both turning red as a tomato. They didn't even need anyone to say anything or start up a chant. Ymir had already literally jumped on top of Krista and Levi was sure that he saw some tongue action going on. All he could do was laugh till he turned red as the pair made out on the ground, showing no sign of stopping.

"Well that just happened." Sasha said, walking over with a smile on her face.

"Who would have known we have a pair of star-crossed lesbians in the Scouting Legion." Hanji said, looking over her shoulder to see if they were still at it.

"Interesting way of coming out." Levi sniggered.

"Hey Sasha, dinner's ready?" Connie Springer yelled from across the room.

"Um.. ah… Merry Christmas!" The girl said before full – on sprinting across the room and hurtling over the couch.

"Merry Christmas Ravioli." Hanji said before... hugging Levi? Levi decided to be kind and returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas you insane four-eyes." Levi said before kissing Hanji on the temple.

(Yeah… I wasn't really sure how to end this so I just shoved in some Levihan. Please say I'm not the only Levi x Hanji shipper? Merry Christmas ya'll!)


End file.
